starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians
Steadfast and loyal, Guardians make up the herd’s security force. They make sure rules are followed, maintain order, guard the borders, and protect the Emperor. They report to their Guard Commanders as well as the Defender, and may specialize in a number of fields. Restricted to Stallions! Overview Guardians are the Talori herd's police force, military, and border patrol, all rolled into one. All Guardians are trained in basic hoof to hoof combat and battle strategy as they act as a standing army in times of war. It also creates a solid foundation to build upon once a guardian chooses a specialization upon graduation from their apprenticeship. Once a specialization is chosen, it can take anywhere from 2-5 years to learn and master before an individual could even consider being promoted to Guard Commander; An honor many strive for, but few will ever see. Daily life for a Guardian is pretty standard across the board, Wake up at 5am and head out for physical training. Get your orders for the day and head to your post. Stay focused on your task and don't get distracted. Follow any orders your given as the day wears on. Head out at 5 PM. At that point the rest of the Guardians will show up and repeat through the night what the other half did during the day, ensuring guardians are always available to the population if a need should arise. Living arrangements for Guardians vary from individual to individual. Married Guardians live with their families in their own homes, while single Guardians often stay in the small apartments inside the Headquarters in Inaria, or small multi horse apartments in villages and towns they're stationed at. Guardians tend to prefer blessings that have a practical and strong component to them, as they are easier to use in a fight. Favorites among Cascades blessings include: Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and occasionally Venom Generation. Specialties * Security (Royal Family and Officials) Guardians who specialize in security of the royal family and officials act as body guards for whoever they are assigned to. It is their job to protect their charge, no matter what happens. They are trained to spot changes quickly, react to danger, and disarm threats as quickly as possible. They also know the layout of the city better than most, as a quick escape is sometimes more important than facing dangers head on. * Security (Borders) Border security is an incredibly important specialization and a decent number of Guardians go into it. While most patrol the boarders that are most likely to be crossed, many also hang out at the harbor to ensure only equines who are supposed to, enter Inaria. Other's sail around the mainland, keeping nosy eyes at bay and making sure visitors only ever up heading to the Isles. * Law Enforcement Most younger recruits go into law enforcement, as it's the easiest to learn, though it is more physically demanding at times than most. Law enforcing guardians deal with arrests, are constantly on call if something comes up, act as escorts for equines facing judgement and ensure that criminals face their punishment. A chosen few among law enforcers are sent to the Isles of the Dead to act as prison guards. Though they are not given details of the job until they arrive, it is their job to monitor and care for short term prisoners, and ensure that any equines who are meant to be deported get passed off to the right Rogues. Only the most loyal, morally sound, and trustworthy law enforcers are given this task due to their proximity to the godless lifestyle of the rogues. * Disaster Response With most of the Talori cities and villages on the coast, the herd is prone to massive storms and flooding. Guardians who are part of a disaster response team focus reacting to these disasters. They focus on search and rescue tactics, evacuation routes, and manage any sort of clean up efforts needed afterwords. Guard Commanders Guard Commanders are the officer's among the Talori Guardians. They answer directly to the Defender, and maintain order among their troops. Guard Commander's are the best of the best among the Guardians, and those who have shown great promise and ability to lead throughout their career. They are generally guardians who have been promoted to a position of higher authority due to behavior, discipline, and their willingness to do what is necessary in any situation. Steadfastness and loyalty are also valued among those who aim to become guard commanders. Hoof picked by the Defender himself, Guard Commanders and their guardians alike act as an extension of his will. In times the Defender isn't present, guard commanders are expected to lead the Guardians to the best of their ability and maintain order until such a time as the Defender returns. Guard Commanders who fail to fulfill this duty are often publicly demoted to the rank of guardian once more. In more grievous instances, a guard commander may even lose the rank of guardian as well, and instead be demoted to a civilian rank. Duties for guard commanders include: overseeing their troops, maintaining order throughout the herd, taking disciplinary action, and making sure all guardians under them are physically and mentally prepared for whatever job they do. Guard Commanders are the most qualified equine in their specialty, and the guardians under them are happy to learn anything they have to offer. Current PC Guard Commanders * Basileios * Naasir * Odysseus **'Guard Commanders are currently closed for creation!' Rank Levels * 25 AP l You’ve really started to make a name for yourself as a Guardian, and all that hard work is paying off. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l All of Aquore’s guardians should always be ready for a fight to break out, as such you receive a Leather Breast Plate and Iron Dagger for free * 75 AP l You’ve trained long hours, and it shows. You can predict an opponent’s next move with strong accuracy, and can carry an injured horse on your back with ease. Gain 15 SP to either your Strength or Cunning. * 100 AP l It’s about time you acquire a familiar to help with your duties. If your familiar slot is not already filled, receive a Talorian Level 1 Familiar for free.Category:Ranks Category:Talori